1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus is known wherein is separately installed a data bus for performing a data input/output, and a CPU bus for performing a setting of a register. With respect to the image processing apparatus of the present type, a control protocol that employs an interrupt signal is used in, for example, changing a parameter of a specific data unit, such as a page, a block, or a band, that is used in a process, or performing a read operation of a register that denotes an interior status. A transmission of the data is suspended while an interrupt process such as the preceding is executed.
When employing the control protocol that employs the interrupt signal, however, it is difficult to change a filter constant or a parameter such as a binarization threshold value that is employed in an image process, or to perform the read operation of the register that denotes the interior status, during a transmission of an arbitrary data interval. In addition, even if such an operation as the preceding were possible, it would be necessary to suspend the transmission of the data while the interrupt is processed, resulting in a slowdown in the processing.